Hermione Obliviated
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: Hermione gets hit with a memory charm and it's up to Harry, Ron, and various other peoples to help her regain her memory.


****

Hermione Obliviated

AN This takes place sometime during 6th year. Um, that's all I have to say.

__

1

Who the Heck is Hermione?

"Obliviate!" a harsh male voice shouted, his wand pointed at a certain bushy-haired girl. She had just enough time to gasp before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

.::.

"Hermione!"

Hermione slowly sat up, looking at a messy haired boy in glasses and another boy with flaming red hair.

"What happened?" the red-haired boy asked. Hermione shook her head and asked, "What _did _happen? And where am I, who am I, who are _you_, and who the heck is Hermione?"

Ron and Harry (red and messy hair), exchanged a look that clearly said, "Uh oh." They helped Hermione up and Harry said, "Um, _you're_ Hermione. I'm Harry, and he's Ron. You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we better take you to Madam Pomfrey…"

Harry and Ron each grabbed 1 of Hermione's arms and lead her to Hogwarts from the castle grounds on which she was found unconscious. When they got her to Madam Pomfrey and explained how they had gone out looking for her and how they found her, Madam Pomfrey immediately started inspecting her.

After some time, Madam Pomfrey made her diagnosis. "Your friend is suffering from a memory charm. There's not much I can do in this case, and frankly, if she's to regain her memory, it'll be up to you 2."

Harry and Ron exchanged blank looks. Madam Pomfrey let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You'll have to show her familiar things and stuff like that from her past until she has her memory back." With that, Madam Pomfrey shoved Harry, Ron, and Hermione out the door.

.::.

"Ok," Ron said once they were out in the corridor. "What should we do?" Harry just shrugged. At that moment, 3 of the 3's least favorite people came their way.

"Hello Potty, Weasel, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy sneered. His 2 lackeys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, chortled on cue, although there wasn't anything particularly funny to laugh about.

"Why did that boy call you a toilet and a weasel?" Hermione asked blankly. "And what's a mudblood?" Harry sighed and answered, "A mean name for someone who's muggle born."

"Oh," Hermione responded as blankly as before. "What's a muggle?" This time Ron answered.

"A non-magical person." Once again, Hermione answered, "Oh." Something told them that she wasn't comprehending.

Malfoy looked at the 3 and asked, curious, "What's with know-it-all Granger not knowing anything?" Ron glared at him and snapped, "FYI Malfoy, Hermione got hit with a memory charm and now she doesn't-" Ron was cut off by Harry's hand over his mouth. Ron's eyes suddenly went wide and when Harry removed his hand, said, "Oh, I shouldn't've said that, right?"

Malfoy burst out laughing, joined a moment too late by the ever slow Crabbe and Goyle. If Hermione could have ever picked a terrible time to say it, she did, by saying suddenly, "That Malfoy guy's hot."

Malfoy suddenly stopped laughing then started up again with renewed vigor. Harry and Ron let out an "UGH!!!!!" and then pulled their amnesiac friend away from their laughing enemies.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, once they were a safe distance away. "Why did you say that? MALFOY'S OUR ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione looked at him blankly then inquired, "Really? He didn't really seem all that bad to me…" Harry and Ron looked at each other with pained looks on their faces. "Ugh," Harry grunted tiredly. "We're gonna need help…" With that, he and Ron pulled Hermione in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

AN How was that? Things will get interesting when Hermione finally gets her memory back in some distant chapter. Hehehe… I can already imagine it:

Hermione: I SAID WHAT?!

Ron: You said Malfoy was hot.

Hermione: DON'T REMIND ME!!!

Harry: snicker

Hermione: SLAP!!!

Ok, so far this hasn't turned into a sugar high fic, but as you can see above, it's not unlikely that it might morph (That's a school word! OH NO! I'm using a _school_ word during _summer_ break! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Actually, I have no idea...) into 1.


End file.
